


Things Aren't Always As They Appear

by Feyatsirk



Series: Mythical au [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, May expand to full fic, dragon!minhyun, where did this come from?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Aron is sent by his village to defeat the dragon that lives far up the mountain beside their home. When he gets there though, he's not sure he can.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Aaron Kwak | Aron, Hwang Minhyun/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Series: Mythical au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1398001
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Things Aren't Always As They Appear

**Author's Note:**

> not sure ill continue this, maybe if it gets good interest?

Wind blew harshly and bit at his face as he climbed over the hilly mountain top. Aron had heard stories for years growing up. The story of the dragon that lived over the mountains. He heard different versions, as there always was with fairytales and myths. The cliche one of the dragon guarding a princess only to kill all the suitors that came for her. Aron always found those stories odd. How could the dragon guard a princess for _generations_. She would had died. Others claimed that the dragon was a human; cursed to live that way for all eternity. Aron wondered if that was the true story for the princess one. Maybe someone had seen the woman after seeing the dragon and assumed? He shook his head as he continued to climb down the west side of the mountain. Sharp rocks, a thin path and a lone cottage near the very bottom surrounded by what seemed to be a garden. Aron thought this was too easy. Granted the trek up the east side of the mountain was harsher than this side. He's was proven right though when a large shadow flew overhead. He gasped and ducked down behind a bolder. Not wanting to be in the open if the dragon felt the need to attack. Aron was on it's territory. He feels the downdraft caused by the wings of the creature as it lands nearby. A roar from the dragon shaking the rocks and sending Aron's heart into a tizzy as he clutches his ears. The shadow, he notes, is slowly shrinking as Aron kept his back to the rock. Holding his swords hilt tightly in preparation when he hears crunching on the path beside him. Drawing his sword, he stands and swings it. Dropping it instantly when he spots another man raising his eyebrow at him. The sword clinks against the rocks. The man was unsuspectingly handsome. His skin pale despite the wind still blowing - he expected the man to become red from the chill- and his blonde hair seemed to glow beneath the sun. His eyes though were the strangest to Aron. The pupils shaped as wide slits as he stared Aron down. 

"Who are you?" Aron continues to stare before the man moves closer. Aron scrambling back as he notes the others lack of dress. He holds up his hand to block the other's body. 

"I...Aron. I'm from the neighboring village." The man scoffs, paying him and his sword no mind as he turns to head down the path. 

"Let me guess," the man raises his voice to speak. "You're here to rescue the princess? Kill the _dragon_?" Aron follows after him once he picks up his sword and places it back in its sheath. 

"The latter. I didn't believe there was a princess. It's an odd story." The man partially turns to look at him then and smirks a bit. Turning back now that they're at the fence of the cottage, the man takes a knife from beside his vegetables and flips it to hand it hilt first to Aron. 

"Do it then." Aron glances at the knife in his hand and then the other in front of him. His voice barely a whisper when he questions him. Asking what he means. The man narrows his eyes, the slit pupil shrinking thinner, scales appearing around his temples, jaw and shoulders as he yells. 

"You came to kill the dragon! So, what are you waiting for?!" Aron's hand shakes as he stares. The man moving closer so the knife point is against his skin and Aron has to look up to meet his strange but hypnotic eyes. 

"I... I can't." He lets go of the knife and the dragon keeps ahold of it. His scales fading once again. Aron can't bring himself to look away. He was sent here by his village, he didn't _want_ to be here. No one else had dared to come though and Aron couldn't very well lie if he returned. They would see the dragon flying around and know he lied; Possibly exile him for lying and endangering the village. The dragon turned, dropping the knife back into the ground as he headed inside. Motioning for the other to follow if he'd like. Aron does and pauses in the doorway to speak up.

"What... what's your name?" 

"Minhyun." Aron watches as Minhyun pours some tea and brings the two cups over. Settling on one of the chairs as he motions for Aron to take the free one. 

"Do you... uh own any clothes?" Minhyun tilts his head. 

"No. Are you _uncomfortable_ , human?" Aron frowned at that. Not liking the accusation even if accurate. 

"Aren't _you_ just a cursed human?" A shake of the head. Nothing more than that. Aron stares more and Minhyun sips at his tea. The silence stretching, Aron having noticed many things in the small - but not as small as it seemed - cottage within the hour when Minhyun stands.

"You may stay if you'd like. Just for tonight though. I'm going to collect dinner." He heads outside and Aron scrambles to follow; Watching the scales spread across Minhyun's body before he grows and sprouts wings. A roar of what Aron now assumes is pain being released as a full dragon stands where Minhyun had been seconds before. Then, its taking off. Aron stumbling slightly as the downdraft hits him. Amazed and terrified at the same time as he watches the dragon fly off. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave a comment. If you hated it, leave a comment. If you were indifferent to it, Leave a comment. Basically, I just want you to comment. lol Guests can do it too. Or leave a kudo, it takes 2 seconds. 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
